1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to deicers. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a heating device for melting ice or snow that may form on steps, particularly precast concrete steps.
2. Description of Related Art
Winter holds many anxious moments for people who may have to traverse areas coated with ice or snow. This is particularly true when one is climbing or descending outdoor steps. Accumulation of snow and ice on outdoor steps presents a dangerous condition which contributes yearly to high occurrences of painful accidents resulting in high medical costs and lost work hours. An invention economically and efficiently preventing the aforesaid accumulation, especially on hollow precast concrete steps, would be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,179 (Bowles), U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,023 (Messiah), U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,179 (Kotani), British Patent 691,882, and Belgian Patent 535,480 show devices for thawing the ground or roadway pavement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,696 (Custer, Jr.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,988 (Dyer) show electrically heated mats disposed on the surfaces of steps to apply thawing heat to the surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,122 (Svenstam), U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,831 (Choi), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,818 (Ervin, Jr.) disclose the use of tubing to convey fluids for heating purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,784 (Davenport) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,119 (Ollis) show the use of an insulating cover for a fluid flow device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,305 (Reed et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,798 (Tagnon) show electric air heating devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,737 (Casebeer) discloses a portable electric heating device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a device for deicing precast concrete steps as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.